


in the shadows

by art tag (olio)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/art%20tag





	in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helo572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/gifts).




End file.
